tenshisanctuaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Weather Rhapsody!
is the first episode of Tenshi Sanctuary (Series). The plot is based on the Touhou fighting spin-off of the same name, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. Plot Summary A bizarre phenomenon is occurring in Gensokyo, causing different weather affect different locations in Gensokyo, and Reimu searches for the culprit. Cast Introduced *Reimu Hakurei *Marisa Kirisame *Alice Margatroid *Komachi Onozuka *Aya Shameimaru *Iku Nagae *Tenshi Hinanawi *Eiki Shiki (mentioned) *Yukari Yakumo (speaking cameo) *Seijou Taiyo (speaking cameo) Transcript *episode opens with a scene outside the Hakurei Shrine, the camera slowly zooming into inside it. Then the camera fades into inside the shrine, where we see Reimu asleep. Suddenly, the shrine begins to shake, waking Reimu up. *Reimu: around desepartely "What is going on?!" *is quick to realize what was going on, and quickly ran out of the shrine before it collapsed. *Reimu: "My shrine...it was destroyed by an earthquake!! It's not something i can just clean up." *magician named Marisa Kirisame arrives by flying into the situation, near Reimu. She hops off her broom and landed near her. *Marisa: What a mess, i couldn't do my laundary because it was raining so much back at forest of magic..." *realizes the state of the shrine. *Marisa: "...What the hell is this? What happened?" *Reimu: "A earthquake wrecked my shrine. What about your house? There was an earthquake just now." *Marisa: "No earthquake around the forest of magic, i probably didn't even notice, though." *Reimu: "It would be noticable, though..." *begins to rain *Reimu: "Ugh, now the weather is getting bad." *Marisa: "I'm not sure how that happened to occur. It's being raining non-stop for my end." *Reimu: "You know what? This smells like an incident. Let's go after the culprit." *nods before she and Reimu begin to search around Gensokyo. They first stop on Forest of Magic, near Alice's house. Alice is quick to notice the group and she apporaches the group. It begins to hail *Reimu: "It's hailing now? Are you serious?" *Alice: "It's been like this for a while. I'm not sure why the weather is behaving strange lately." *Reimu: "Yeah...like i couldn't totally tell by the rain that happened around the shrine suddenly, then this hail." *Marisa: "There appears to be an incident, and we're trying to figure out the culprit behind it." *Alice: "Hm, you might be right, i suppose i'll join as well...not like i want to join because of Marisa or something...!" *the group heads to Sanzu River, where Komachi Onozuka is asleep on her boat. *Komachi: "Zzz....Please no more..." *Reimu: "How do we wake her up?" *Marisa: "Oh, i got this." *group steps back as Marisa hits Komachi with her broom in the head, waking the latter up in shock. *Komachi: "GAH! I'M SORRY, SHIKI-SAMA-!!" *suddenly realizes Eiki Shiki wasn't around. *Komachi: "Oh..." *Reimu: "We are looking for the culprit of the incident. Do you know who it is?" *Komachi: "Who are you talking about? I'm only hearing this now!" *area becomes rather full of mist *Komachi: "...Oh yeah, there's this mist around the river, it's everywhere i go, however." *sighed as Alice leans to Komachi *Alice: "Hm, maybe you can try to lead us to the youkai mountain despite the mist?" *Komachi: "I suppose i can try, get on my boat, we'll sail to the youkai mountain." *Marisa, Alice get on Komachi's boat before it sails off to the Youkai Mountain's river. Later on, the group arrives at the youkai mountain. Aya notices the group. *Aya: "Ayayayaya! What brings you guys here?" *Reimu: "Excuse me Aya, but have you noticed the strange weather? It looks like an incident to me." *Aya: "Now that you mention it, yeah, it has been strange lately." *Marisa: "Perhaps, if we go to the sky, we might find the answer?" rubs her cheek as she said so. *for a moment, before Aya nods. *Aya: "I'm going there. You all going too?" *Reimu: "I suppose, we gotta solve the incident as soon as possible." *group proceeds to fly up to the sky, they end up confronting a oarfish youkai, whose's name is Iku Nagae. *Iku: "...I have no clue who you guys are, but you appear to pose a threat to Tenshi-sama." *Reimu: "Who the hell is Tenshi?" *Iku: "A celestial and a close friend of mine. She has been bored lately..." *Marisa: "I think this Tenshi person might be the one behind the incident." *Reimu: "Yeah,you could be right." *Aya and Alice nod in agreement. *WIP Trivia *The episode is loosely based on the touhou spinoff fighting game of the same name, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, namely Reimu's scenario. Category:Tenshi Sanctuary Episodes Category:Tenshi Sanctuary Season 1